The integration of fuel cells in an aircraft contributes to noise reduction and to an improvement in the overall efficiency of the aircraft because, apart from the efficient provision of electrical power, all the products arising from the operation of fuel cells can be used within the aircraft. By-products that arise are, for example, water, oxygen depleted exhaust air, and heat. While water is predestined for applications in wet cells or for the humidification of air, oxygen depleted exhaust air can, among other applications, be used for inerting fuel tanks.
It has been known to dry this oxygen depleted exhaust air in order to prevent water from entering fuel tanks. In this manner the danger of micro-organisms forming in a usually hygroscopic aircraft fuel is significantly reduced. In the state of the art, commonly, equipment is used that by cooling the air to be dried enforces condensation or freezing of the moisture contained in the air.
To this effect, for example DE 10 2009 051 212 A1 and WO 2011 051 210 A1 disclose a device that comprises a cooling element connected to a heat sink, with a first surface and a removal device, wherein water vapor separated in air to be dried freezes while flowing along the first surface and is removed by the removal device.
Other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.